The present disclosure relates to wiring diagrams and more particularly to methods and systems for use in splitting dynamically-created wiring configurations for presentation on at least one drawing sheet.
At least some known wiring diagrams are representative of wiring configurations that may include hundreds of wires. As such, at least some known wiring diagrams can be extremely complicated, thereby making it difficult for a user to identify and focus on a desired wire or group of wires. Moreover, to print some known wiring diagrams on a single sheet, the wiring diagram may be compressed to a size that renders the wiring diagram illegible and/or otherwise useless.
At least some known wiring diagrams are created by an illustrator that may manually split a wiring configuration into a plurality of sheets. Each sheet includes a logically connected subset of wires and references to other sheets. By splitting the diagram into multiple sheets, the user may more easily and readily identify a particular wire or group of wires. However, because of the complexity of some wiring diagrams, manually splitting such wiring configurations may be time-consuming and/or labor-intensive. Moreover, often such wiring diagrams must be manually split each time the wiring configuration is updated or otherwise changed.